Ultraman (The Next or Requiem)
Ultraman (also known as Ultraman The Next or Ultraman Requiem) is a re imagining of Ultraman made for the Ultra N project. (note this will not include info from Ultraman: The Next, i will not copy-paste an entire wiki page.) Ultraman II: Requiem At the end of ULTRAMAN, he runs out of energy from seperating from Shunichi and battling The One, so falls into a deep slumber. The year is 2020 and the evil Alien Z (or Zetto) appears on Earth to settle and add this system to his galactic empire. He brings with him 3 aliens, Bemular, Alien Baltan, and Zetton. Z finds the still asleep Ultraman and sends Bemular to swiftly destroy Ultraman. He almost succeeds but Ultraman wakes up and slices his chest with the Stratos Edge leaving a permanent scar. Ultraman jumped up, towered by the much bigger Bemular, and sliced into his head, knocking him back. Now in the air Ultraman charged all of his power from the rising sun and used his Elbow Cutter destroying Bemular, but doing this his power was drained nearly completely. He needed to find a Deunamist to have as a host, and it would happen that Tsugumu Maki, son of Shunichi Maki the previous host, would be in close range as he was on a scouting mission in his father's F-15. As he would spot, he would see visions of his father as Ultraman and he would realize his legacy. The two would fuse, but Tsugumu would remain conscious enough to safely land the plane. He would return to his base saying that the creature (Bemular) was killed by "The Next" who has now awakened from his sleep and that there is more to come. Advent to Junis Red Going on break, Tsugumu takes a nice walk out on the town. All of the sudden a blue bright light appears and reveals itself to be Alien Baltan. It taunts Tsugumu and destroys several buildings around him, calling him to transform into Ultraman. He transforms in the city, at a size disadvantage, and runs at Baltan with the Stratos Edge and attempts to slice him in half, but Baltan doubles himself and beats on Ultraman until his Energy Core starts flashing. Ultraman unable to defeat the many Baltan clones, he gives in to his ultimate power and evolves into Junis Red. With the new strength he easily destroys the clones and confronts Baltan. As he is about to finish the creature, Z appears and congratulates him for doing so well, and gives clues for where the base is. Z disappears and Ultraman kills Baltan and flees to an abandoned area to de-transform and revert to his human form. Once he is in human form his Energy Lines flash and he falls in a deep coma-esque sleep. Once he wakes up, he finds himself in care of his father, and a family friend Dan Moroboshi. His father knows exactly about what's going on and about Ultraman residing in him as they both have Deunamist blood in them. Shunichi suggests taking the clues and they go to the base at Mt. Fuji. Advent to Junis Blue They are intercepted by Alien Zetton and Tsugumu jumps out and transforms into Ultraman in his Junis Red form. He fights the alien and appears to be winning until Zetton teleports and catches Ultraman, chucking him into the mountain. Ultraman charges a Evol-Elbow-Ray and fires but Zetton absorbs it and fires it back at him 10x as strong. It seems that Ultraman had died, until he emerged out of the explosion in a Junis Blue form, firing blue Schtrom Cutters from his hand. Zetton, overwhelmed is destroyed by the pure speed of Ultraman in his Junis Blue form. Appearance of Zoffy and Shining Form. And all of the sudden the mountain explodes and Z is revealed. Ultraman in his peak is hardly able to catch up with Z and is chucked through Japan, punched over and over, until they reached the sea, where he crash lands. Z is ready to finish Ultraman and Tsugumu is ready to die when he sees an image of his father and a bright star shines behind him. Out of the sky, a new Ultraman appears and blasts Z into the waters. He helps Ultraman up and the two team up. Zoffy pulls off a badge (called a Star Mark) on his armor and gives it to Ultraman and he ascends to Shining Form, the ultimate evolution. The two easily defeat Z and use the combined Evol-Schtrom-M78 Ray to destroy Z as his body explodes into millions of pieces. The two fly off into the sunset and the threat is ended. Powers & Forms - Junis Red= Junis Red Next's evolved form. Abilities * Stratos Edge * Elbow Cutter * Evol-Elbow-Ray - Junis Blue= Junis Blue Abilities * Stratos Edge * Schtrom Cutters - Shining= Shining Abilities * Stratos Edge * Evol-Schtrom-M78 Ray }} Trivia * Junis Blue & Shining images by Fumozilla. * Tabber work by Cdr. Category:Goji01 Category:Fan Ultras